<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suddenly You by C00lKatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762933">Suddenly You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt'>C00lKatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories stuck in my notebook [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, It is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru has never not had a bodyguard, it’s been that way since he was young. But there has only been one bodyguard who he couldn’t evade. Now he considers him his best friend and confidant even if he only sees him around the house. But now that he’s in high school there’s a new player in the game. Sesshomaru now also has a fiancee and a new half brother?! It seems that Sesshomaru’s life is spiraling out of control and the one person he thought he could trust is keeping secrets too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories stuck in my notebook [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suddenly You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru glared at his new bodyguard. At the ripe old age of five, he’d seen his fair share of these hired minions, and they never lasted long. He gave the man a long stare to assess this fresh meat, his eyes taking in every detail looking for his tell, for his weakness. Average height, brown eyes, and short black hair, there was nothing that stood out about him. Actually, the thing that stood out most about him, was just how average he was, the kind of man a person forgot that they saw as soon as they looked away, and lost in a crowd if they tried to chase them down. He also had no smell, Sesshoumaru could smell the flowers, the trees and the grass all arranged in a please shape around the large garden. Still his superior senses barely registered the man, a scent canceler most likely, so he was probably supposed to blend in with the background in hopes that Sesshomaru might torment him less, or at least that he wouldn’t make it his mission to drive him away. Ha! A desperate gambit, it wouldn't work. Sesshomaru didn't need a bodyguard much less one that wasn't powerful enough to show visible traits of demonic heritage. In fact, the man was so plain, he was probably human. He would be gone in no time and Sesshomaru would continue to do what he wanted when he wanted. No interference and no petty guard necessary, he could take care of himself.</p><p>"Hello, Master Sesshomaru.” Even his voice was average, Sesshomaru noted, just a little bit more emotion than monotone. Sesshomaru scoffed and the new guard continued. “I will be your new guard starting today. I am also training my son to do the same. He will be following me during work to learn the ropes. He's around your age."</p><p>Sesshomaru looked but didn't see or smell any other being nearby.<br/>
"Rin's name is Rin and Papa's name is Papa. It is nice to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru."</p><p>This little speech came from behind the new body guard's leg. Sesshomaru looked up at the guard and raised an eyebrow. The guard smiled. "He's a little shy, you'll meet him soon enough." He said. Now, Sesshomaru was not a very patient demon during the best of times, and he was especially impatient when he was curious. So rather than demanding the man show his son Sesshomaru moved around to take a look himself. With his well honed speed, he was behind his bodyguard, racing across the room in seconds, but nothing was there. He heard a chuckle from the bodyguard as some bushes rustled to his right.</p><p>"If you chase him he'll take longer to come out. He prides himself in being the best at this game." It was a warning and a taunt all at once, and the wise and worldly five-year-old Sesshomaru took the bait with no hesitation. "This Sesshomaru will be better, human."</p><p>He said without looking at the insolent bodyguard, stalking towards where he could hear the boy breathing and the shifting of the bushes as he lightly brushed against the leaves.<br/>
He didn't see the glint in the man's eye or the smirk on his lips as he replied. "As you wish Master Sesshomaru. You heard him Rin stop going easy on him or he'll feel insulted."<br/>
The sounds stopped. It was almost chilling how all sounds cut off except for the wind. He could just faintly hear a heartbeat. So, they thought this would throw him off, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He would win this little game and then he would make the boy submit as was his right as a demon, no, as a lord. So he hunted the little human as his bodyguard looked on in amusement.<br/>
He moved leisurely towards the heartbeat giving the human time to give up on his own. When the boy stayed hidden, Sesshomaru grinned. Fine. He thought. We'll do this the fun way, my way. </p><p>As he got closer, the heartbeat began to pick up and move away from him. Sesshomaru scoffed, I guess he finally realized that he’s my prey. He nearly smirked and just barely picked up his pace, his excitement making him impatient. Suddenly, the movement stopped, as if the child was pausing to look back, before racing forward with a burst of speed. Sesshomaru couldn’t contain his grin this time, the boy thought that he could outrun him, the Mighty Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru would show this prey that he had taunted the wrong predator. With a dash of speed Sesshomaru pounced, and heard his prey double back and run under him as he was airborne. His prey was clever. He chased around that faint, quick heartbeat for much longer than he intended. The boy was quick, small, and smart. He outmaneuvered Sesshomaru, often causing the five-year-old to run in circles. Finally, Sesshomaru, who would have used his power earlier if it didn’t feel like he was somehow losing by using his full abilities against someone so weak, was able to tackle his prey with a loudly exclaimed, “HA.”</p><p>Not even a second afterward, Sesshomaru released his prey with a look on his face that said the world had betrayed him. What he had caught was not a young boy, but a young demon cat with two fluffy tails. A demon cat that whacked Sesshomaru soundly across the nose with its paw. With an indignant hiss, the cat fled to other parts of the garden. Sesshomaru looked back as his new bodyguard, refusing to be a sore loser, as he stood, brushed himself off, turned around and walked away from the garden. He would not lose again, especially not against a mere human boy! </p><p>“Good-bye Sesshomaru! See you tomorrow.” Came an infuriatingly cheerful voice from behind that same stupid leg. Sesshomaru lost the fragile hold that he had on his temper. Growling loudly he swung around, poison green whip glowing and cutting soundlessly through the air. He lacerated the nearby flora as the fauna scattered. It was an elegant and quick death he offered. The filthy humans should be grateful! But as he turned, they had disappeared. The whip passed harmlessly through the air where they'd been standing a moment before. This was the last straw.</p><p> Sesshomaru had had enough, enough of useless bodyguards following him, enough of filthy humans outsmarting him, enough of being taunted and made to look like a fool, and especially enough of holding back. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed and a terrifying roar of rage filled the air. When he found the human and his little shadow, he would show them the consequences of baiting a beast!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun little romp!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>